DEVELOPMENT CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Development Core invests in innovative population projects and the people who do them. The proposed Development Core reflects a significant expansion in developmental activities at the PSTC. It features new programs targeted at junior scholars, including monthly Directors' Breakfasts and a Summer Grant Writing Workshop, as well as new activities that extend the PSTC's Primary Research Areas (PRAs). The missions of the PSTC are carried out in the Development Core through: 1) mentoring and investing in the research and success of the PSTC's junior scholars; 2) encouraging interdisciplinary collaboration and exchange by seminars, didactic workshops, and other activities; 3) supporting project development and external funding of PSTC associates through seed funding and other project support; and 4) linking or extending Primary Research Areas to promote integrative, innovative research that expands the boundaries of population science. .